Rogue's Epic
by silhouette-Kitten
Summary: A romantic fantasy adventure takes on the life of Rogue. Rogue is tired of all her misfortunes and decides to get away for a little while. Too bad she ends up in a different world where the name truely fits the character.
1. The Beginning

~Beginning~  
  
Rogue was sitting in her room catching up with Edgar Allen Poe when she heard a knock at her door. She hardly acknowledged the knocking keeping her eyes on the book.  
  
"Come in." She stifled by impulse wishing she just ignored the door making whoever it was think she wasn't there. The door opened and Jean popped her head in. "Rogue what are you doing?"  
  
Rogue kept her eyes on the book which was in plain view of the telepath. "Snorkeling," she muttered.  
  
Jean frowned never seeming to comprehend Rogue's sense of humor. It wasn't like Rogue cared what Jean thought about her anyway. That would be like caring what someone from another country thought of you. They were from two different worlds. Jean Grey the perfect world and Rogue the ain't-so- perfect.  
  
"What are you reading?" Jean asked.  
  
"The Black Cat." Rogue mumbled.  
  
Jean sat down next to Rogue on her bed to look over the pages. Rogue felt her personal space being completely violated. Too bad her skin wasn't bare. Jean hummed as she skimmed slightly over the first paragraph while Rogue wondered if she could even manage to read the small print.  
  
"Sounds interesting." Jean said a second later.  
  
Rogue closed the book suddenly not in the mood the read with the red head reading over her shoulder. "It's morbid and disturbing focusing on uh man who stands for domestic abuse and animal cruelty. Now that we're finished talkin' about the story, tell meh why you're really here."  
  
Jean stared up at Rogue who was now standing in front of her. "I just wanted to talk. I thought maybe you'd like some company is all."  
  
"Why? Is Scott not around?" Rogue spat. Jean Grey has never asked Rogue to hang out with her just as friends.  
  
Jean blushed a little and gave Rogue a sincere look. "Scott isn't the number one priority on my list. My friends are." She now stood up and put her hand on Rogue's shoulder. "You're my friend Rogue. I know you've dealt with a lot of trauma lately with Apocalypse, Mystique, and that acolyte guy kidnapping you."  
  
"He didn't kidnap meh." Rogue muttered.  
  
"I just think you need a friend right now and I just want you to know that I'm here for you."  
  
Rogue slightly felt warm inside from Jean's kind words. She did need a friend. But suddenly the words felt sour in her mouth. She needed a friend and Jean was anything but.  
  
"Look Jean, Ah don't need nobody. Especially people who think Ah'm just another charity cause."  
  
Jean looked at her shocked. "Rogue, how can you say that?"  
  
"Ah can and Ah did. Ah'll be willin' tuh talk ya when you're willin' to care."  
  
"I do care!" Jean nearly begged.  
  
Rogue groaned at Jean's fake sincerity before she stomped out of the room. "Well Ah don't!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later Rogue was out of the mansion and in her new car Xavier bought for her. Unfortunately Kurt was in there too. "Git out of mah car Elf!"  
  
The blue boy was hiding under her passenger's side and nearly scared Rogue half to death when she opened the door. He poked his head out the window looking around cautiously with a fearful look on his face. He shooshed her in the process. "Are zey around here?"  
  
"Who?" Rogue asked hoping to get an explanation.  
  
"Keety and Amara. Zey are trying to make me watch "Hocus Pocus" again. Thees would be zee zird time thees week!"  
  
Rogue couldn't help but understand him beyond his outrages accent. "Ah know. They had meh watch it too."  
  
Kurt nodded and crept back under the seat. "So can I bum a ride, sis?"  
  
"No." Rogue said right away. "You're a teleporter so teleport!"  
  
"Where? Zere's no where to hide!" Kurt begged as he remained in the car.  
  
"Ah don't care where just git outah' mah car!" Rogue grabbed his tail and pulled with all her might. Kurt yelped in pain till he finally gave in and teleported into a tree.  
  
"Touchy!" He yelled down at her before disappearing into a poof of smoke.  
  
Rogue didn't care. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She just wanted to find some peace and quiet.  
  
As she drove off she blared the music from her radio as loud as it could go. She let herself be carried into the music as she slammed her foot on the gas.  
  
Rogue knew of a park nearby which was very secluded and decided to take her chances of being alone there. She tried to forget all the stress she had to deal with and all the "friends" she felt unsure of. Especially Jean Grey.  
  
The one who stole the heart of the guy Rogue liked and then badmouthed about the new man she befriended. It was like Jean Grey had to have the perfect life and if someone wasn't a part of it then they weren't not good enough. Although Rogue hated it, she also felt a sick envy of Jean's confidence to be like that.  
  
By the time she calmed down she was at the park. With her book in her one hand and her keys in the other she made her way past the few couples that sat on benches and on blankets on the ground. There ahead of her was a small mound of boulders and trees that made the image of a cliff side before a steep hill that was smothered by a small forest at the bottom. It was Rogue's destination being secluded and perfect for sitting to watch the distant town below her. As she sat on the tip of the boulders she heard the jingle of her keys as they fell from her grasp.  
  
Rogue bent down to catch them but lost her balance in the process. Next thing she knew she was falling with the keys not having time to even scream. She felt the impact of her head hitting the side of the rocks before her helpless body rolled down the steep hillside. Everything grew dark and distant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a minute or two of groaning Rogue managed to get herself up from the tall grass she was lying in. She rubbed her head slowly feeling the small bump on the back of her head that formed from the accident. "Damn Rogue. It's not like you to be so clutzy." She muttered to herself.  
  
Rogue then looked around and realized she had no idea where she was. It was now night and the glow of the Bayville lights were dimmer and smaller. She began to walk towards it hoping to find her way home once she got into town.  
  
"Hold it thief!"  
  
Before Rogue could react there was a sword pointed right in her face. She looked up at the swordsman whom was dressed in freakish armor. Is it Halloween already?  
  
Rogue frowned at the man with the fake foil wrapped sword and pushed it away from her face. "Back off, ok?"  
  
The man came after her and poked the sword into her back. She felt the pain of it's tip pricking into her skin. Ok it wasn't a fake foil wrapped sword.  
  
Rogue immediately jumped away from the blade and went into fighting position as she stared the armored man down. "Ok sugar. Tell me who do you work for? Magneto?"  
  
The man stared back although looking slightly confused. "I am a servant to the king of coarse. You on the other hand are nothing but a thief and I demand that you return the jewels you've stolen."  
  
Rogue glared at him. "Look Ah didn't steal anything ya Lord of the Rings obsessed freak! Ah don't want to hurt you but if ya mess with meh ah will."  
  
With that the man charged at her letting out a battle cry. She rolled her eyes before taking off her glove and grabbing on to his face. He immediately stopped screaming and stood in his place. Rogue expected that and waited for him to fall. Instead he turned around and stared at her in confusion. "What are you doing?"  
  
Rogue pulled her hand away as her eyes grew in shock. She grabbed his face again. No reaction. "Why aren't ya fallin'?"  
  
The man stared. "It usually takes more effort than touching my face to make me fall."  
  
Suddenly Rogue realized that she wasn't in Bayville anymore. Here she wasn't even mutant. The fact that he kept calling her a thief she realized it. Somehow she turned into an actual rogue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Yeah it's a bizarre plot but I'm in a bizarre mood. R&R please. Flame if you want but just remember you'll be smashing a little girl's heart. Ok I'm not little but even 18 year olds bleed. 


	2. The Black Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. No one should. They should be free to make their own decisions! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~The Black Cat~  
  
With that the man grabbed her hands and thrust them behind her back. She left out a gasp from what just happened but then narrowed her eyes, quickly regaining herself. "Guess Ah have to do this the old fashioned way."  
  
Rogue pushed herself off the ground with enough momentum to flip over the man. He lost his grasp on her and realized she was behind him now. Right as he turned around she did a roundhouse kick forcing her foot into his head easily knocking him down to the ground. He scrambled around on the ground trying to find his balance. The clinking of his heavy armor matched his frantic desperation.  
  
"Now stay away from meh or Ah'll really hurt ya." Rogue threatened still in her fighting stance.  
  
The man muttered an "Aye" as he remained sitting on the ground in defeat. Rogue looked him over unsurely, slowly falling out of her fighting stance. As the man sat rubbing his head, Rogue shrugged and began to walk toward the city lights or whatever it was.  
  
Seconds later she heard a loud cry behind her. That man's damn battle cry again. This time however she was too late to react. He was too close, and too fast. His sword was inches away from her about to make it's way into her flesh when something black hit his face pushing him backward.  
  
The man growled in pain as he grabbed both sides of the black animal and threw it to the ground. His face was immediately covered in blood from where the animal torn into him. He moaned and growled thrusting his sword over his dripping head ready to slice the animal in two. He stopped in mid air once he realized what it was. His eyes widened in fear and he let out a bone chilling scream. He ran into the forest the other direction still screaming.  
  
Rogue watched all this in wonder. What the heck was that black thing that freaked the man out? In the moonlight she could make out the animal now as it turned around to face her. It was a cat. A petite little black cat with a pink ribbon around it's neck. She didn't understand how a cat could be so terrifying.  
  
"Like, that was close." The cat said as she approached Rogue.  
  
Ok. Now Rogue knew why the cat was terrifying. "The hell? How'd you know how tah talk?"  
  
The cat gave Rogue a queer look, if cats can do that. "It's a black cat trait. Or Shadow cat is another name for us. You should know that though being human and all. By the way why aren't you running away like the others? Aren't you afraid I'll, like, curse you?"  
  
Rogue creased her eyebrows at the cat's voice. Since when do cats have valley girl accents? ~Oh my god~ She thought. She threw her pointer finger at the animal. "You're Kitty!"  
  
The cat darted her eyes from Rogue to her finger and back to Rogue. "Yes. me kitty. You human. Hmm. I thought we already figured that out."  
  
Rogue frowned with frustration. "No you're Kitty Pryde. Shadow Cat?"  
  
The cat licked her paw to clean off the blood as she replied. "I don't know about the pride part. I don't really belong to any group."  
  
Rogue slapped her forehead in frustration till something clicked in her head. She's an actual rogue, and Kitty is an actual cat. What exactly was this place?  
  
She knelt down to attempt eye level with the cat. "Look Kitty, do you happen to know where we are?"  
  
"Like duh. We're just outside the town of Vayebille."  
  
"Bayville Vayebille. nice." Rogue thought out loud sarcastically.  
  
Just then the winds changed to a chilling breeze down Rogue's neck. The moon disappeared into the clouds leaving the forest as black as Kitty's fur. Rogue could barely make out the cat's pink ribbon as she shivered from the cold dead air.  
  
"Ooh. We should get out of here, like now." The cat said drastically. "She's watching us."  
  
"Who?" Rogue asked, but before the cat could answer a loud disgusting cackle echoed though out the forest. A strange smell of decay invaded her nostrils making her gag.  
  
"You shouldn't be here at night! She controls the forest at night!"  
  
"Who? Dang it!"  
  
The cackle grew louder as the winds grew stronger. The cat began to run towards the lights of the town.  
  
"Just follow me!" She said to Rogue. Before Rogue could run after the cat she was distracted by the woman in the distance seeming to float after her. She was dressed in blood red clothing standing out in the darkness. She let out a loud cackle as she made her way towards Rouge.  
  
Rogue knew to run and followed Kitty trying to keep up. She pushed away branches and stumbled over roots desperately trying to keep her balance. She could hear the floating woman coming closer but didn't look back. The air grew colder as the woman gained on her. She noticed the trees looking dead and moving in her way trying to catch her.  
  
"Hurry!" The cat yelled. "We're almost there!"  
  
Rogue saw the town a few yards away. A bridge separated the town from the forest and invited her to cross it. Once she reached the bridge she'd be out of the forest and the woman's control. She pounded her feed on the ground at her fullest speed. Right then a root jumped from the ground and tripped Rogue. Just as she fell the woman's hand grabbed at her only grasping her sleeve. Rogue heard the sleeve rip loudly as she fell and rolled onto the bridge.  
  
Kitty ran to her side as Rogue stared at the woman's face. She stood there holding Rogue's transparent sleeve smiling at her evilly. Rogue gawked at the woman. Even though her hair was flowing long and black Rogue knew who she was. "Wanda?!"  
  
The woman let out another screeching cackle before she disappeared into the haunted woods. With her left the cold air and smell of death. Rogue couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
Before Kitty could speak Rogue interrupted as she exhaustedly stood up still panting from the previous scene. "Let meh guess. That was the Scarlet Witch."  
  
The cat didn't bother to tell her she was right. "She's not someone you want to mess with. She feed's on human's life to stay alive. Now that she has you're scent from the clothing she can easily search you out."  
  
"Great." Rogue muttered. "It's not like Ah'm anybody special so why'd she bother with me."  
  
"Well you did steal the king's jewelry."  
  
Rogue growled. "Ah did not! Ah didn't even know there was a king till that tin man came along and tried to kill meh." She stopped yelling and took a deep breath before she knelt down to the cat. "Look. To be honest I don't know where da heck Ah am. Can you just help me?"  
  
The cat looked down and spoke softly. "You don't belong to anybody either?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
The cat thought for a while till she let out a sigh in defeat. "I'll help you but don't let anyone see me. They'll totally freak!"  
  
"Thanks." Rogue said. "Jump in my bag." Just as she said it she opened her book bag to see it was already full.  
  
Oh my god.  
  
There in the bag were the king's jewels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had a headless horseman vibe going on when I wrote this. Hope you liked it. 


	3. The Chess Master

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
AN: Yikes I feel stupid. This whole time I've been Calling Rogue Rouge, the color. I fixed it on all the chapters now so it's all good. Sorry about that. Thanks J. H. Fee for pointing that out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Chess Master  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I knew you stole them." Kitty said pawing at the jewels.  
  
Rogue stared at the shining assortment of colors hardly able to utter a response. "How? Ah just got here."  
  
The black cat rolled her blue eyes as her words dripped with sarcasm. "Yeah sure. And it was another girl dressed like you that left the castle last night."  
  
Rogue glared at the animal in shock. "You saw me do it?!"  
  
"Well no. I overheard my friend tell this other cat that his ex- girlfriend's sister's cousin saw it. but I heard that she's, like, totally reliable."  
  
Rogue groaned. "Great. My innocence is proven wrong by valley-girl cat gossip." She grabbed the bag and began to dump the contents out.  
  
"What are you doing?" The cat said prancing to her side.  
  
"What's it look like? Ah don't need to be a thief along with all the crap Ah'm already dealing with, so to meh these stones never existed."  
  
Kitty pounced on to Rogue's arm and bit into her hand making Rogue gasp from the pain and drop the bag on to the ground. Before Rogue could kill the cat, it hissed to show she meant business.  
  
"Don't even think about deserting these jewels. Don't you know how powerful these things are?"  
  
Rogue cradled her hand as she blew a fuse. "No Ah don't know how powerful those things are. Ah don't know ANYTHING! All Ah know is Ah want out'a this place."  
  
"You did the crime the crime now you do the time. Kay?"  
  
"Ah didn't though. Ah was framed!"  
  
Before she could continue a slight rumble from the ground beneath them cut her off. She slowly backed away as the ground rose into a mound and separated. Out popped a blue slimy head looking like a giant worm. The worm looked around to make sure he was at the right place and nodded to himself once he saw Rogue.  
  
"Greetings." He said in a thick German accent. "I have a message for a rogue in green clothing and cakey make up. I take it zat's you."  
  
Rogue was to mesmerized to take it as an insult. "What exactly is that?" she asked Kitty through the side of her mouth.  
  
"A night crawler, Duh. They're like the messenger's of the land."  
  
"Ha." Rogue managed to say as she kept a distance from the ugly thing. And she thought Kurt was ugly back in the mutant world. "Yeah that's me."  
  
The blue thing looked relieved. "Zat's great! You have no idea how many people in green I've given this message to. Hah! And it was supposed to be top secret."  
  
"Heh." Rogue and Kitty managed to humor him.  
  
"Ok.'Meet me outside of zee Wicker's Pub tonight with zee jewels and I will pay you double it's worth' from some mysterious woman. I didn't see her face. She was dressed in a white cloak."  
  
Rogue gave Kitty a skeptical look and thanked the worm.  
  
"Da." The worm burrowed back into the ground leaving the two others.  
  
"Maybe you WERE framed." Kitty said. "Are you going to do it?"  
  
"Yeah. Ah need answers from someone." Rogue threw the jewels back in the bag and had Kitty jump in with them. "So where's this pub anyway."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue walked in the pub smelling like homemade ale and sweaty men. Fiddles were playing a lively tune in the background and mostly men populated the building. She sat down at the bar and looked around for any mysterious looking women dressed in a white cloak. No luck.  
  
"What will it be lass?" The bartender asked in a rough Irish accent.  
  
Rogue wasn't exactly old enough to drink so the question left her stammering .  
  
"Heavy cream would be great." A smothered voice shouted from her back pack.  
  
"Only heavy things we have here is the ale miss. Now order or don't waste my time." The bartender growled at Rogue.  
  
"Of coarse." Rogue said as she punched the bag that sat on her lap.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Shut it!" She hissed at the bag.  
  
"Order or leave!" The Irish man said easily aggravated.  
  
Rogue stammered again. "Ah'll uh."  
  
"Give the mademoiselle a rum and put it on my bill!"  
  
Rogue couldn't believe her ears as she slowly turned her head towards the voice. She prayed it was him and sure enough it was. The man gave her a wink from the table he sat at which was surrounded by others. He patted a vacant seat next to him once they made eye contact. "You can have the drink that is if you keep me company for my next game.  
  
Once Rogue received her drink she obeyed his request and sat next to him holding in her happiness to be close to him again. Even if he was a different person in this weird world, his face made her feel less afraid. "The name's Gambit as everyone calls me. Et tu?  
  
"Rogue." She said still in disbelief.  
  
"If you'd quit flirting Gambit I'd like to start this game." The man on the other side of the table said impatiently. His money rested beside him. Rogue realized that they were about to play a game of chess.  
  
"Ah yes you must excuse me chere. I have a another game to win. Enjoy your rum and my success."  
  
Yep it was Remy alright. Still she was confused with his status here. She tapped a man on the shoulder and asked, "Who is this man exactly?"  
  
The man gawked at her like she was crazy. "Who? Why this man is famous. He is Gambit the chess master. He manages to win every game through his opening move always leaving the opponent unsure of what to do next." He pointed at the chess game as he narrated their moves. "See how Gambit gives up his pawn looking like an advantage to the opponent. It always ends up going to Gambit's benefit. Amazing isn't it?"  
  
Rogue watched feeling quite impressed. "Yeah, amazing."  
  
A surprising 15 minutes later the game was over. Rogue was a little dizzy from the alcohol. Gambit counted his coins and grinned to himself. By then the others left now that the excitement was over, so Rogue and Gambit were alone. "Not bad, eh Rogue? You must be my good luck charm."  
  
"Don't be so modest." Rogue said enjoying the confidence the alcohol gave her. Usually Remy would have made her shy and less bad ass.  
  
Gambit leaned into her slightly smiling as he spoke. "Believe me, chere. I'm anything but modest."  
  
Right then she felt shy and less bad ass as a blush formed under her pale makeup.  
  
"How about we find a quieter place to celebrate." He said coming closer.  
  
Rogue didn't know exactly how to react. Gambit never acted that way with her in the real world. She didn't exactly want to push him away either.  
  
Right then she felt a pair of familiar teeth dig it's way in to her leg. Rogue cried out in pain making Gambit back away in confusion. Rogue jumped from her seat and kicked the cat off of her. Kitty flew over onto another table quickly regaining her balance.  
  
"Did you forget your little meeting?!" The cat screamed annoyed.  
  
Her yelling was quickly drowned out once everyone saw the black cat, and let out their own screams.  
  
"BLACK CAT!!!!"  
  
"CURSE!!!"  
  
"RUNAWAY!!!!"  
  
Chaos ensued as the whole pub tried to evacuate the tiny door, and jumped out of the windows letting their bodies break through the glass and wooden shutters. Rogue ran for Kitty and threw her into her arms before going back for the bag. She then ran to the door that led to the cellar, hoping no one saw the way they exited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews. You people must be psychic because you got the night crawler thing right and someone else figured something else out. You'll see in the next chapter. 


End file.
